


Infinite

by Jeyfeather1234



Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Mythology/Religion, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Existential Crisis, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Haruo's good with children, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Hybrids, I made up a birth defect, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Metphies is a trans, Metphies needs to sleep, Nihilism, Parent-Child Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, aliens are weird, parenting is hard, somebody help my son please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyfeather1234/pseuds/Jeyfeather1234
Summary: Metphies believed that only Ghidorah and the void were infinite. Everything else died and nothing really mattered. But perhaps Earthlings are right when they say that a mother's love is infinite as well. Perhaps there was more to living than he thought. Maybe living for something other than Ghidorah's appeasement wasn't as pointless as he thought.





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, I got the idea of Metphies being a trans and having a son so I decided to make a fanfic that fluctuates between angst and fluff.

Metphies groaned softly as crying interrupted his dream. He rolled over, pushing his hair from his eyes, and stared at the nearby crib. His son, Mishka, cried as he stirred in his sleep. With a sigh, the Exif priest stood and carefully picked up the child. Reading his mind, he found out that he'd recently had a bad dream about being abandoned. Poor thing. Metphies always had a soft spot for babies. Yet, as he stroked Mishka's golden-blonde locks from his snow-white eyes full of tears, he couldn't suppress the pain he'd felt after seeing his eyes open for the first time. White-eyed Exif were extremely rare and 70% of them that were born often died three years after birth (three months in Earthling years). Though Mishka had made it past that age, he would be seen as an outsider by society and since white-eyed Exif were considered punishment for the crimes of their parents where he came from, Metphies was concerned for his safety. It didn't matter that they were on the Aratrum with two other species who were currently their allies, he was still anxious. Should anyone discover Mishka or the fact that the priest was actually his mother, it'd bring devastating consequences. He'd already had to silence a fellow Exif who constantly stuck his nose in places where it didn't belong and couldn't keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to have to silence someone else on this cursed spacecraft.

He sat on his bed as he gently wiped Mishka's tears away. "Shh, it's okay," he murmured. "It's okay, I'm here. There's nothing to fear now." He stroked his cheek and nuzzled his small face. "I won't ever leave you." Mishka lifted a hand to tug on his hair playfully. Metphies smiled and placed him on the bed as he laid down since he was too tired to put him back in his crib.

* * *

He couldn't stay awake for most of the UE meeting and he didn't really care. He was exhausted and stressed out from attempting to complete his daily duties, keeping Mishava a secret, and caring for him without making anyone suspicious. This terribly dull meeting wasn't helping his situation whatsoever. Multiple times, Endurph would prod him awake and would telepathically scold him for falling asleep again. The cardinal was getting annoyed with it, yes, but there wasn't really anything he could do to keep him awake. Metphies stifled a yawn as Martin started talking about something and sighed. Life was full of pain and suffering. So why did he feel joyful whenever Mishka laughed or smiled? Why did he want to protect him so badly? Most importantly, _what_ did he want to protect him from? The pain of living? Suffering? The outside world? Or...or was it his own philosophy he feared would be taught to Mishka? Why would he be afraid of that? _What does it matter? Everything dies. There's no eternity, so why think about such pointless things? What's the point of it all?_ He didn't understand what the Earthlings and Bilusaludo saw in life, why they _cherished it_ so much. Maybe...maybe a small part of him wanted to know what living would be like without thinking these sort of thoughts. Living just because he wanted to live. _What a funny little thing the human mind is..._

"Metphies!" Haruo's voice startled him from his sleep. The young man was sitting beside him with a concerned look on his face.

"Hmm?"

"You fell asleep."

"Yeah, people do that," Metphies murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He sat up as Endurph handed him a mug of coffee. "Thank you." He casually took a sip as Leland spoke.

"Were you even paying attention to what we were saying?" He looked a little annoyed and suspicious which wasn't a good sign.

"Something about Godzilla, I assume," Metphies guessed. He really wanted to see Mishka because he was most likely hungry by now and wanted his mother. He stood up and took another sip. "If you'll excuse me, I must be going now. I important business to take care of." As he began to leave, Haruo grabbed his arm to stop him, causing him to almost spill his coffee.

"What's up with you?" the Earthling asked. "You look awful." _Wow, I didn't notice._

"I'm just tired because I went to bed late. I'm fine, really." Metphies pulled free from his grasp and smiled reasurringly before leaving the bridge, not wanting anymore attention from the group. He briskly made his way to his room where Mishka somehow managed to get a hold of the Gematron and, to his horror, was currently gnawing on it. "No no no, you can't bite that!" He gently pulled the crystal out of his mouth and cleaned it. Mishka whined as he reached for it. Metphies put it on the top shelf of his cupboard and sighed. "Listen, the Gematron is very important to me and I don't want it getting broken," he explained. "Do you understand?" His son growled and turned his back towards him. "How did you get that anyway?" He didn't respond. He never did attempt to speak since his birth although he would sometimes communicate with him telepathically. He was a mystery. Metphies sighed as he placed his cup of coffee on the nightstand, collapsed onto the bed, and buried his face into the pillows. Parenting was exhausting. It was too much for him to handle by himself. If Shasta were here, things would be much better. He wouldn't have to carry such a heavy burden. But he couldn't risk having a babysitter. For his sake and Mishka's, no one must ever know. Not even Haruo.


End file.
